


Love Always finds a Way

by Kalex1993420



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Baby Gay Alex Danvers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Barry Allen, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Lexa, Sad Maggie Sawyer, Slow Burn Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalex1993420/pseuds/Kalex1993420
Summary: First fic on here so be nice! All mistakes are mine





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on here so be nice! All mistakes are mine

Clarke,Lexa and Bellamy were sitting at their desks when their other friend Cisco walks in and sits down. "Hey have you heard?" Bellamy and Clarke look confused. Lexa nods. "What's going on?" Lexa looks at Bellamy and Clarke. "There's a few students tranfering here from Midvale High." Clarke and Bellamy nod. "Oh yeah I have heard that." They pay attention to the front of the class. The teacher stands. "Everyone I'd like you to welcome Alex Danvers,Kara Danvers,Lena Luthor and Caitlin Snow. Make them feel welcome. Please take a seat ladies." Lexa smiles. "Hey come sit with us." The four girls sit around Lexa, Clarke,Bellamy and Cisco. "How rude of me. I'm Lexa and this is my girlfriend Clarke and my friends Bellamy and Cisco." Caitlin is the first to say hi. At the end of the class Lexa and Bellamy went to basketball practice. Clarke shows the girls around the school. At lunch. Raven comes over and sits down beside Bellamy. "Have you guys seen the new girls? Smokin'." Clarke chuckles and nods. "We met them first class. Babe can you do me a favor?" Lexa looks over at her girlfriend. "Yes Clarke?" "Invite them to our party on Friday." Lexa sighs. "Fine." Clarke smiles and kisses Lexa's cheek. "Thanks babe." Lexa walks over to the table where Alex,Kara,Lena and Caitlin are sitting. "Hey." They all smile at Lexa. "Hey." "How's your first day going?" " Good." "Yep good." Kara just shrugs. " Its okay." "That's good. Hey so Clarke and I want to invite you guys to our party on Friday. You guys free?" Caitlin nods. "I'm down. Alex? Kara? Lena?" Lena nods. " I'll have to see. Alex and I aren't allowed to be out late so." Lexa nods. "Its okay if you can't come. Just know you're invited." Lexa walks back to her table. After lunch. Lexa and Clarke sit in their usual seats. Lena comes and sits beside Clarke. In the middle of class Lena asks to be excused. "Go on Miss Luthor." Lena leaves the classroom. Lexa and Clarke hand in their work and sit back down. Lexa takes out her phone sends a text in the group chat.

**Lexi- Is anyone else as bored as I am?**

**Cisco the Genius- Me. I've never been so bored in my life**

**Bells- Are we going out tonight?**

**Clarkey- Hells yes!!!**

**Bells- Yes!**

**Reyes- Can I come too?**

**Lexi- Of course**

**Clarkey- Raven you gotta help me with my art project remember**

**Reyes- Yeah yeah. I know**

**Lexi- Meet ya guys outside after school!**

**Cisco the Genius- Count me out. My mom needs me home after**

**Bells- Boo!👎👎👎**

 

A little while later the bell rings. Lexa puts her phone away and grabs her books. Clarke holds Lexa's hand until they get to the next class. "See you after." Lexa kisses Clarke. "I'll be waiting by the car." Clarke walks to her class. In gym. Lena walks out of the change room and halts when she sees the gym teacher. She books it back into the changing room. Lexa follows. "Hey you okay?" Lexa puts a hand on Lena's back. Lena flinches. Lexa backs away. "Hey sorry. Didn't know it was you. I'll be out in a sec." Lexa nods and leaves. Lena finally joins the rest of the class. "Today we're going to be playing basketball. Now. I know that some of you are on the basketball team so two of you are gonna show the rest of the class how its done." Lexa smiles. "Lexa and Ryan. Come up here please." Ryan and Lexa stand next to the teacher. "Show us how one on one is played please." Ryan and Lexa nod and do as told. Lexa takes the ball from Ryan and does a lay up. " Now that is called a lay up. Show us defence." They do so. Ryan goes and sits back down. "Lexa you show us a slam dunk." Lexa walks over to the line and runs and jumps in the air and slam dunks the ball. The rest of the class got up and were split into teams of five. "Lexa you'll be with Lena,Ryan,Alex and Alison. " Lexa nods and goes onto the court. The other team does as well. Lena looks worried. "Don't worry Lena. If you get scared just look at me and I'll come over." Lena gulps and nods. Lexa and Jesse are in the middle and jump for the ball. Lexa gets it first and goes down the court. She passes it to Ryan who passes to Alison. She shoots and scores. Lexa high fives Alison. They go down the court the opposite way. Lena ends up stealing the ball. She runs to the other side of the court. She gets scared and looks at Lexa. Lexa comes running over and Lena passes the ball to her and Lexa slam dunks it. The rest of the class goes by quickly. Lexa comes over to Lena in the change rooms. "You were good." Lena smiles. "Thanks. Once I got passed the fear I was enjoying it. I see why you joined the team." Lexa smiles. "Its so much fun." Lexa goes to shower. After showering and dressed. Lexa goes to her car and throws her bag in the back and waits for Clarke. Lexa sees Lena walking and calls her. "Hey Lena!" Lena looks up. "Come over here." Lena walks over to Lexa. "Are you walking home?" Lena nods. "I was." Lexa frowns and then smiles. "Hop in." Lena looks shocked. " Excuse me?" "Hop in. I'll drive you." Clarke comes up and kisses Lexa. Lena nods and gets in the back. Clarke gets in the passenger seat. Lexa gets in and starts up the car and starts driving. Lexa looks in the review mirror. "Where to?" " Go all the way down this street and turn left and then go all the down that street and turn right. I'll tell you which house mine is." Lexa nods. While driving Lexa holds Clarke's hand. A few minutes later. "The house at the end." Lexa nods and pulls into the driveway. Lena gets out. " Thanks for the ride." "No problem. Hey can I have your number?" Lena walks back over to Lexa's window. She takes out a pen and grabs Lexa's hand. She writes her number. "There." Lexa smiles. " I hope its cool I'm adding you to my group chat now." Lena smiles and walks into the house. Lexa drives off. Lexa drives to the bar. Once there her and Clarke get out. They go in. Lexa high fives Bellamy. Clarke hugs Raven. "Ready to get smashed?" They all cheer. Lexa and Clarke are making out when Raven and Bellamy come back with everyone's sixth drink. "Yo." Bellamy knees Lexa's leg. Lexa smiles and downs her shot. So do the others. Lexa and Clarke finally call it quits after their third beer. "I'm calling it guys. Its getting late." Bellamy and Raven wave. Lexa and Clarke leave and sit in the car. "Fuck I drank too much." Lexa rubs her face. Clarke chuckles. " Let me drive then. I didn't drink as much." "Yes you did. If not more." Clarke laughs. "I know." "Just give me a minute." Clarke nods. After a few Lexa starts the car and drives home. Once in the driveway Lexa gets out and helps Clarke out. The two go in the house and up to bed. Once in bed.

**Lexi- Bells are you and Raven okay?**

**Bells- I don't know. I'm in my bathroom and don't remember how I got here**

**Reyes- Funny thing is I'm literally sitting beside him**

**Bells- Fuck I'm so drunk**

**Cisco the Genius- Glad I missed out then**

**Lexi- Boo!!👎👎👎**

**Clarkey- I feel like I'm floating**

**Lena- Why wasn't I invited?😢😢😢**

**Bells- You drink?**

**Lena- Yeah. I used to drink with my ex all the time**

**Lexi- We're sorry we didn't invite u😣😣😣**

**Lena- It's oki. Maybe next time😁😁😁**

**Reyes- For sure. I'm Raven by the way. Reyes is my last name**

**Lena- Figured as much. Nice to meet you Raven😁**

**Cisco the Genius- Well good night guys😴😴😴**

**Lexi- Night**

**Bells- G'night**

**Reyes- Later**

**Lena- Sleep well**

**Clarkey- .......**

**Lexi- Sorry. She fell asleep on her phone. Night guys😴😴😴**

 

After Lexa plugs in her and Clarke's phone she wraps her arm around Clarke and goes to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa groans when her alarm goes off. She turns it off and rubs her face. Clarke straddles Lexa's lap. "Morning commander." Lexa chuckles. "Morning princess. How's your head?" Clarke shrugs. "It's better than it was an hour ago." Lexa looks confused. "How long have you been up?" "About two hours. I didn't want to wake you." Lexa puts her hands on Clarke's butt. "Shower sex?" Clarke smirks. "For sure." Lexa sits up and then carries Clarke to the bathroom. Lexa turns on the water as Clarke gets undressed. Once the water was the perfect temperature Clarke gets in. Lexa follows a few seconds later. The two have quick shower sex and then wash. They dry off after turning the water off. They get out and get dressed. Lexa goes downstairs and makes breakfast while Clarke does her hair and makeup. Clarke comes downstairs as Lexa finishes putting the food on plates. "Here you go." Clarke kisses Lexa's cheek and digs in. Lexa chuckles and sits beside Clarke. Once the two finish eating Abby and Marcus come downstairs. Clarke looks up and smiles. "Morning mum. Morning Marcus." The two smile. " Morning you two. Any leftovers?" Lexa takes out two more plates and puts the rest of the food onto them. She places the plates on the table with a cup of coffee. Abby and Marcus smile at Lexa. "Thank you dear." Lexa smiles. "No problem." Lexa and Clarke go upstairs and brush their teeth after washing the dishes. Lexa grabs her bag and Clarke's and the two walk downstairs. Lexa hugs Abby and Marcus. Clarke kisses Abby's cheek and hugs Marcus. The two leave for school. Once at school. Lexa texts in the group chat.

 

**Lexi- Anyone here yet?**

**Bells- Raven and I are in the library**

**Cisco the Genius- I am just leaving the driveway**

**Lena- Caitlin,Kara and Alex are on their way to come get me so we'll be there shortly. Hey Lex?**

**Lexi- Yeah?**

**Lena- Can I add them to the chat?**

**Lexi- Sure**

_Lena adds Kara,Alex and Caitlin_

**Kara- Yo yo yo what's up?**

**Lexi- Haha hey Kara**

**Alex- Hey guys**

**Clarkey- Hey Kara aren't you driving?**

**Kara- Shhh**

**Caitlin- Yeah. She's talented though**

**Alex- Hey Lena are you ready? We're outside**

**Lena- Coming!**

**Kara- See you guys soon**

**Lexi- Clarke and I will wait for you**

**Kara- K**

 

Lexa and Clarke wait for the rest of the gang. A few seconds later Cisco pulls in the school parking lot. Not far behind him Kara pulls in. The group go into the school after locking their cars. Alex jumps on Kara's back. The group go to the library. "Hey Raven and Bells." They wave. "Raven this is Alex,Lena,Kara and Caitlin." Raven chuckles and says hi. They all sit down and chat quietly. After the bell rings they all go to class. Outside the classroom. "Hey Kara?" "What's up?" "Where do you get your hats?" Kara chuckles. "A store at the mall. I'll take you sometime." The teacher comes over and unlocks the door. The students go in and sit down. They all get to work. Clarke,Lexa,Cisco and Lena finish first and hand in their work. They sit back down. Lexa takes out her phone.

**Lexi- Anyone wanna go to the mall at lunch?**

**Clarkey- You know I'm with u babe**

**Reyes- Can't. I have to study**

**Cisco the Genius- I'd love to but I got to work on my jump shots**

**Lexi- Dude they're fine**

**Alex- I'll go if Lena will**

**Lena- Guess I have to😂😂😂**

**Kara- I'm down**

**Lexi- Well looks like it's just me,Clarke,Alex,Lena and Kara. Last chance Caitlin**

**Caitlin- I can't. I have to catch up on work**

**Lexi- Boo👎👎👎**

**Bells- Hey what about me?**

**Clarkey- Don't drag us around and I'm good.**

**Bells- Fine. I'll see you guys after lunch**

**Lexi- Oh quit being a baby😂😂😂**

**Kara- Can we take your car Lex?**

**Lexi- Yeah sure**

 

After class bell they all go to the next class except Clarke,Lexa and Kara. Lexa and Clarke go to the smoking area. Kara follows. Lexa lights a cigarette Clarke gives her. Lexa takes a puff of the smoke. "So." Lexa blows out the smoke. "Do you drink?" Kara takes out her vape and turns it on. "Yeah. Every now and again." Kara takes a hit from her vape and blows out the smoke. Lexa takes a puff of her cigarette and blows out the smoke. "What's that you're smoking?" Kara takes a hit from her vape and blows out the smoke. "Weed." "It smells good. What flavor?" "Blueberry." Kara takes a hit from her vape and blows the smoke out. She offers it to Lexa. Lexa finishes off her cigarette and then takes a hit from Kara's vape. She blows out the smoke and hands it back. "Damn." Lexa coughs a few times. "That shit hits hard." Kara nods and then turns the vape off and sticks back in her pocket. The three then go wait by Lexa's car for Alex and Lena. Once they arrive they all pile into Lexa's car and go to the mall. Once at the mall Kara shows Lexa the store where she gets her hats. "They're so expensive!" Kara chuckles. "I'll buy you one." Lexa nods. "Okay." Lexa picks out the hat she wants and Kara pays for it. The group shop for fifteen minutes and then go back to the school. At the school. "So how was the mall?" Lexa looks at Raven and smiles. "It was fun. Kara bought me the hat I'm wearing." Raven smiles. "That's nice of her." Lexa nods and hugs Kara. " Thanks again buddy." Kara chuckles. "No problem Lex." After lunch the rest of the day goes by quickly. At Lexa's car. "Hey you guys coming to the party tomorrow?" Caitlin and Lena nod. Kara just shrugs. "We'll try and make it." Lexa nods and says her goodbyes. Clarke gets in and Lexa drives off. Later at home. Clarke is making dinner. Lexa gets a private message

**Kara the Stoner- Hey Lex I wanna ask you something**

**Lexi- What's up?**

**Kara the Stoner- Do you think Lena likes me?**

**Lexi- Dude how should I know? Do you like her?**

**Kara the Stoner- A lot.**

**Lexi- Then ask her out**

**Kara the Stoner- I want to but I'm scared she'll say no**

**Lexi- You won't know until u ask her dude. Just be casual about it**

**Kara the Stoner- Casual. Right. I can do that. Chat later**

**Lexi- Later**

 

After Clarke and Lexa are done eating they wash the dishes and go up to their room. Lexa lays down on the bed with hand behind her head. Clarke comes over and straddles Lexa's lap. Lexa instantly moves her hands to Clarke's butt. "Are you tired?" "Nope. You?" Lexa shakes her head. She smirks and flips them over so she's hovering above Clarke. Lexa leans down and captures Clarke's lips with her own. The two make out for some time. Lexa breaks the kiss to breathe. Lexa is pushing into Clarke a few minutes later. Clarke moans and wraps her legs around Lexa's waist. "Fuck baby. You feel so good." Lexa smiles and goes a bit faster. Lexa grunts. A few seconds later Lexa's phone starts ringing. She groans and answers it.

"Hello?" "Hey Lex. What you doing?" Lexa places her other hand on Clarke's mouth to keep her from moaning loud. "I'm busy with Clarke." "I did it again didn't I?" Lexa chuckles. "Yep." Lexa goes harder. "God damn it I have the worst timing." "You really do Reyes. Talk tomorrow." "Yep. Bye." "Bye Rae."

Lexa puts her phone down and continues going faster and harder. Clarke moans as she cums hard. Lexa grunts and cums seconds later. The two quickly shower and get into bed.

**Kara the Stoner- Lexi!!!!!**

**Lexi- What?**

**Kara the Stoner- She said yes!!!!**

**Lexi- Congrats bud! I told you that you could do it**

**Kara the Stoner- Yeah I owe you. Huge**

**Lexi- Alright. I'm off to bed. Night😴😴😴**

**Kara the Stoner- Night😴😴😴**

 

Lexa plugs in her and Clarke's phone. They get comfy. "Hey Lex?" "Yes babe?" "Do you think we'll go to college together?" Lexa tightens her arm around Clarke. "If we don't I'll just sneak out after hours." Clarke giggles and kisses Lexa's arm. "K. Night. I love you." Lexa kisses Clarke's cheek. "Night baby. I love you more." The two go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry its been awhile. Just been super busy working on my YouTube channel and on my Wattpad account. Go check it out.

Kara wakes up and gets out of bed. She stretches and has a shower. After that she gets dressed and wakes up her sister. "Alex wake up." Alex stirs. "Come on Alex. We have to go pick up Caitlin and Lena." Alex gets up and has a quick shower. She gets dressed and the two of them grab a quick snack on the way out the door. In the car. Kara drives to Caitlin's house. Alex takes out her phone.

**Alex- Hey everyone**

**Lexi- Hey Alex**

**Clarkey- Morning**

**Reyes- Yo**

**Bells- Hey hey hey**

**Caitlin- Morning. I'm out front waiting for you and Kara Alex**

**Lena- Same. Oh hey Lex I need to talk to you about something later**

**Lexi- Alrighty Lena. Oh and I'm changing your name Kara**

**Kara- Don't you dare**

**Lexi- Oh I'm so going to😂😂😂**

_Lexi changes Kara's name to Kara the Stoner_

**Kara the Stoner- I hate you👎👎👎**

**Caitlin- I already knew you were Kara**

**Reyes- Dude really? Same!**

**Bells- Me too!**

**Lena- Come on love. No one really minds that about you. You know I don't💖💖💖**

**Lexi- See? Everyone still loves you dude**

**Clarkey- I may have a little more respect for you now Kara. I'm just kidding. I've always respected you. I smoke every now and again too**

**Kara the Stoner- Aww guys. I love you**

**Alex- You know I don't care**

**Kara the Stoner- Yo we're almost at the school. See ya guys soon**

**Lexi- We'll be waiting**

 

Kara pulls into the school parking lot a few minutes later. Kara,Alex,Lena and Caitlin all get out. Alex jumps on Kara's back once they all start walking into school with Clarke and Lexa. "Where's Cisco?" "He's not coming in today. He has an appointment with his doctor." Kara nods. They all walk to the library and sit down with Raven and Bellamy. They all chat until the bell rings. They all go to class. Once everyone is done their work they all continue with other work except Kara,Lena,Lexa,Bellamy and Clarke.

 

**Lexi- I'm bored**

**Clarkey- I know**

**Reyes- Why is everything so easy to us?**

**Kara the Stoner- Cuz we're all genius's**

**Lena- That's true**

**Caitlin- Would you guys stop it? Not everyone is a genius**

**Lexi- We're sorry**

**Bells- What Lex said**

After class ends. "You guys wanna get outta here?" Lexa,Clarke and Lena all nod. "What about class?" Kara snorts. "We'll catch up later." Caitlin sighs and walks to her next class. Kara,Lexa,Clarke and Lena all go to Kara's car. They see Alex leaning against it. "Where you guys going?" Kara looks worried. "Come on Alex don't be a party pooper. Just let us go and you can ride on me later for skipping class." Alex sighs and gets off the car. "Go on. Before I change my mind." Kara high fives Lexa and kisses Alex's cheek. "Love you sis." "Yeah yeah. I love you too." Kara and the other girls get in the car. Kara starts it and drives off. Kara pulls up to a private beach. "Where are we?" Kara stops the car. "My parents lake house. We can smoke and drink here as much as we want." Lena looks worried. "What if someone catches us?" "No one comes up here. Just the house keeper." Lena nods. Kara goes up to the house. Lexa and everyone else sit down on the sand. Kara comes back a few minutes later and sits with the others. Kara rolls a few joints. She lights one and takes a puff. She blows out the smoke. She passes it around to everyone until it gets to Lena. She takes it. "What if I do it wrong?" Lexa chuckles. "You can't." Kara punches Lexa's arm. She then sits next to Lena. "You don't have to." Lena puts it to her lips and takes a puff. Kara and the others clap. Lena coughs as she blows out the smoke. They go around with the joints Kara has rolled. Once they're done they're all high. Lena giggles. "I feel floaty." Kara chuckles and holds onto Lena. "Easy there." Lena almost trips and Kara catches her. Lena smiles and kisses Kara's cheek. "My hero." Lena giggles. Back at the school. Kara and the others go in and do their work. Once the day is over Kara and Lena wait for Alex and Caitlin. "So the party does not start until 9 but you guys can come anytime before that if you want." Kara nods. "Okay. See you later." Lexa nods and drives off. Later that night. Lexa and Clarke are getting ready for the party. Abby comes in the room. "You guys be careful and clean up after yourselves okay?" Clarke nods. "We will mum. See you Sunday." Abby kisses Clarke's and Lexa's head. Abby leaves with Marcus. A few hours later the party is in full swing. Caitlin walks in and immediately goes to the food table. Soon after Kara comes in with Alex on her back and Lena holding her hand. Lexa walks over. "So glad you could make it. Here come with me Kara. There's something I wanna show you." Alex gets off Kara's back but Lena tightens her grip. Lexa looks confused. Kara kisses Lena's forehead. "I'll be back in a few. Just stay with Alex." Lena shakes her head. Kara sighs. "Come on. He's not here. He's back in Midvale." "His father is not. He's our gym teacher." Kara looks at Lexa. She smiles. "Come." Kara and Lena follow Lexa to the basement. Kara's eyes widen. "You have a whole room full of plants growing?" Lexa nods. "Abby and Marcus don't mind. They're the ones that built me this room." Kara helps Lexa cut the plants that are done growing. She then brings them outside to the backyard and starts picking off the buds with Lexa. Lena comes over and sits next to Lexa. She smiles. "Hi. We're almost done." Lena nods. Once done Kara and Lexa put the buds in some jars and store them on the shelf in the laundry room. Kara turns her head and growls. Lexa looks confused. "He has the nerve to show up here. Stay with Lena." Lexa nods. Lena holds onto Lexa's arm. Kara runs upstairs. Alex sees Kara speed walk to the food table. Kara leans against the door frame and smiles when the guy turns. "You have guts showing your face around here Jack." Jack shrugs. "I saw the door open so I thought I'd come see what's going on. How's Lena?" Kara growls. "Better than you." Jack smiles. "Why do you say that?" Kara grabs Jack's collar and throws him out of the house. "I told you if I ever saw your face again I'd kick your ass. Yet here you are." Kara punches Jack in the face. He gets up and starts walking away towards the forest. Kara follows. Soon after so do Lexa and Lena. "Kara!" Finally Lena and Lexa catch up. When they do Kara is beating the shit out of Jack. Lena walks over and pushes Kara away. "He's mine." Jack laughs. "You can't kill me. You couldn't before. What makes you think you can now?" Lena pulls out a gun from her skirt and points it at Jack. "This is for ruining my life." Bang. Jack screams. "This is for killing my brother." Bang. Jack screams in pain. "This is for raping me and multiple other women." Bang. Jack shoots his hands up to cover his crotch while he screams in agony. "And this is for trying to kill me." Bang. Jack goes limp. Lena cries and empties the rest of the gun into his chest. Kara comes over and wraps her arms around Lena. "Hey hey. He's dead. He's dead. Give me the gun." Lena's grip loosens from the gun and Kara takes it and puts it in her waistband. Kara hugs Lena. "Shhhh. Its over now. Its all over." Lena's grip tightens on Kara's shirt as she cries. Kara rubs her back. "So I'm guessing from what you'd heard you know what he's done." Lexa nods. "I'll leave you two." Lexa leaves. Lena finally let's go of Kara's shirt and holds her hand. "I'm sorry about your shirt." Kara shrugs and smiles. "It's fine Lena. It's just tears. It's not ruined or anything." Lena nods. The two walk back to the party. Kara grabs a beer and sits down on the couch next to Clarke. Lena sits down on Kara's lap. Kara and Clarke chat away. A little after 1 am Lena starts to doze off. Clarke giggles. "You guys can stay here. There's a spare room in the basement." Kara smiles. Alex comes over. "Give the keys. I'm taking Caitlin home. I'll see you later." Kara goes in her pocket careful so she does not wake Lena and hands Alex the keys. Alex leaves with Caitlin. Lexa shows Kara to the spare room. Kara lays Lena down on the bed carefully. Kara kisses Lena's forehead. She's about to leave when Lena grabs her hand. "Don't leave." I'll be back soon." Lena nods. "Okay." Kara leaves the room and closes the door. Kara goes upstairs and has a few more drinks with Clarke and Lexa. At about quarter after 3 am everyone goes home. Kara helps Clarke and Lexa clean up. She then says her good nights and goes to bed after going to the bathroom. As soon as Kara climbs under the covers Lena lays her head on Kara's chest. Soon after Kara falls asleep. Lexa and Clarke go up to bed after finishing the dishes and putting away all the food. Lexa plugs in her phone and so does Clarke. The two go to sleep shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on Instagram if ya have. jayce.ghost.rider.497  
> My YouTube channel name is   
> Brooke Skinner and my username on Wattpad is  
> KalexLuthor1993420  
> Peace guys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I hope you are enjoying this so far. Feel free to leave me comments about this fanfic and what you think about it. Love ya guys.

Around 12 pm Kara and Lena leave the house to get changed and come back a few minutes later to chill with Lexa and Clarke. "So you guys want to watch something?" Kara shrugs. "Whatever you want Lexa. I'm down for anything." Lena smiles at Lexa. "What Kara said." Lexa nods and goes through Netflix. A few minutes later the four are watching a movie on Netflix. Lena's phone vibrates.

 

**Barry- Hey Lena**

**Lena- Hey Barry. What's up?**

**Barry- I heard Jack came by the Griffin's house last night. You okay?**

**Lena- Yeah I'm okay. I finally did it**

**Barry- 😨😨😨You what?**

**Lena- I killed him**

**Barry- I'm happy for you. Kara okay?**

**Lena- Yeah. She's okay. Kinda lost it for a bit but she's fine**

**Barry- That's good. So Iris and I are getting married**

**Lena- Oh my gosh! Congratulations!**

**Barry- 😃Thanks**

**Lena- Kara,Caitlin,Alex and I are invited right?**

**Barry- 😂😂Of course**

**Lena- So how do you know the Griffin's?**

**Barry- My dad is friends with Clarke's mother. She probably doesn't remember but I used to babysit Clarke**

**Lena- Really?**

**Barry- Yep. Well I better get going. Iris and I have a party to get to**

**Lena- Okay. Drive safe**

**Barry- I will. Later**

**Lena- Later**

 

Kara looks down at Lena. "Everything okay?" Lena nods and kisses Kara's jaw. "Everything's okay. Barry was just texting me." Kara nods and pays attention to the movie again. After the movie is over Kara's phone vibrates.

 

**Alex- Mom says to come home soon**

**Kara- Okay. I'll be there after I drop off Lena**

**Alex- Alright**

 

In the car. "Lena?" Lena looks over at Kara. "Yes?" "About last night. I'm." Lena places her hand on top of Kara's. "It's okay love. It's understandable." Kara grips the steering wheel tighter. "I know but I shouldn't have lost it like that. I could have hurt you as well." Lena leans over and kisses Kara's neck. "Babe relax. It's okay. I know your outbursts are hard to control sometimes. That's why I gave you the vape." Kara turns around the corner. She smiles. "I just realised something." Lena chuckles. "I know what you're thinking." Kara pulls into Lena's driveway and turns her head towards Lena and raises an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?" Lena giggles and nods. "You're thinking that even though we've technically only just admitted our feelings towards each other we've been kissing for a lot longer than two days." Kara laughs. "It's not just that." It's Lena's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Oh?" Kara smirks. Lena giggles. "Not until you're fully ready though. You and I both know you're not. It's okay to not be. I'll wait for you." Lena smiles and kisses Kara deeply. "I'll text you later." Kara nods. Lena gets out and closes the door. Kara waits until Lena is in the house and then drives off after waving. Kara pulls into the driveway of her home and shuts off the engine. Kara then goes into the house after locking the car doors. Alex jumps on her back as soon as Kara gets to the top of the stairs. They both start giggling and Eliza comes to the bottom of the staircase. "Not near the staircase Kara. I've told you this like a thousand times!" Kara saluted Eliza. Kara then ran around the upstairs for a bit and then once tired her and Alex went to their room. Kara and Alex were watching a movie while cuddled in bed when Kara's phone chimed. Alex looks at it. "It's Barry." Alex gives Kara her phone.

 

**Barry- So Lena told me about Jack**

**Kara- Yeah? How's J'onn?**

**Barry- With his wife and Joe. How are you?**

**Kara- Still having outbursts if that's what you're asking**

**Barry- I'm sorry Kara**

**Kara- For what? It's not your fault my aunt is a nutcase**

**Barry- Kara...**

**Kara- It's fine Barry. You can say it. I'm just like her**

**Barry- No you're not Kara. Sure you may get outbursts like hers but you're not crazy**

**Kara- Might as well be! I'm literally two outbursts away from completely snapping**

**Barry- Stop it Kara! I know this. I was there remember? Alex and Lena won't let you break like Astra did**

 

Kara starts tearing up.

 

**Kara- Hey Barry?**

**Barry- What's up love?**

**Kara- Can you ask J'onn and his wife to message me? I need to ask them something**

**Barry- They're out right now but I'll tell them when they get back. They're in a place without cell service so**

**Kara- Thanks**

**Barry- No problem**

**Kara- My main man**

**Barry- Until the end. Night Kara**

**Kara- Night**

 

Kara and Alex go downstairs for dinner a few minutes later. As they're finishing up washing the dishes. "So Kara. Am I ever going to see Lena again?" Kara sighs. "I don't know Eliza. Lena isn't exactly okay right now. Mentally." Eliza nods. "Right sorry. How about you Alex? You seeing anyone?" Alex finishes putting the dishes away and shakes her head. "Not yet mom. I'm in no rush." Eliza kisses Alex's hair. "That's my girl." Alex giggles and rolls her eyes. "I'm off to shower. Night." Eliza hugs Alex and Kara. "Night you two. Love you." Alex and Kara say love you in unison. Alex goes to shower while Kara waits for her turn. As Kara waits her phone chimes.

 

**Lena- Hey babe**

**Kara- Hey sexy. What's up?**

**Lena- 😊😊😊Not much. Just laying here. Just finished my shower. You?**

**Kara- Ouuuu. Waiting for my turn to shower and then I'm off to bed**

**Lena- Oh😢😢😢**

**Kara- I can stay up if you want**

**Lena- No it's okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow**

**Kara- What's wrong?**

**Lena- Nothing. I'm fine**

**Kara- Lena....**

**Lena- 😭I'm scared😭**

**Kara- Of what baby?**

**Lena- Losing you. I mean in any way because of you being a vampire and all**

**Kara- Lena... Baby you'll never lose me. I'm never leaving💖**

**Lena- Kara I. I**

**Kara- You don't have to say it baby. I know. I love you more💖💖💖💖**

**Lena- You're my forever💖💖😘😘**

**Kara- As you are mine. Time to shower. I'll message you in the morning**

**Lena- 😞😞Okay. Night**

**Kara- Goodnight my beautiful princess😘😘😘I love you**

**Lena- I love you more**

**Kara- Hey that's my line**

**Lena- 😁😅😂Night nerd**

**Kara- Night beautiful**

 

Kara goes to shower after plugging in her phone. Kara showers quickly and dries off. Kara then goes to her and Alex's room and gets dressed. She then gets comfortable in bed and turns out her lamp. "Alex? Alex you awake?" Alex rolls over. "What's up?" "I told Lena I loved her." Alex sits up quickly. "Seriously dude? That's huge!" Kara sits up in her bed. "Yeah. I'm trying to be patient but it's really hard you know?" Alex smiles. "I know it sucks. Lena just has to get past the mental scarring of Jack first." Kara sighs. "I know. Anyway you should get some sleep. You have lots to do tomorrow." Alex smiles and lays back down and plugs in her phone. "Night Kara." Kara also lays back down and gets comfy again. "Night Alex." Alex turns off her lamp and goes to sleep. Kara just lays there in her bed while staring at the ceiling. Around 2am.

 

**Lena- Babe you awake?**

**Kara- What's up baby? You okay?**

**Lena- Yeah I'm okay. I just can't sleep**

**Kara- Me either**

**Lena- So I've been thinking**

**Kara- Oh???**

**Lena- I think it's time**

**Kara- 🤔🤔🤔For what?**

**Lena- 🙄🙄🙄You know what Kara**

**Kara- 😮😮😮For real? Like you want to?**

**Lena- Well it's been over a year so. I mean I want to at least try**

**Kara- Baby I'm fine with waiting if that's what you want. We don't need to go there until you're absolutely ready😘**

**Lena- Kara I love you too much to make you wait any longer. Truth is I don't know when I'll fully be ready so let's just go for it😍😍😍**

**Kara- Baby I'm fine with waiting**

**Lena- Kara Jasmine Danvers Zorel! Stop being so god damn good and let me try with you!**

 

Kara smiles and laughs quietly to herself.

 

**Kara- Damn baby I didn't know you had it in you to be demanding. It's sexy😏😉😘**

**Lena- 🙄🙄🙄So when do you want to?**

**Kara- Right now but I can't😭😭😭**

**Lena- 😂😂😂Why not baby?♥️😏😉😘**

**Kara- I can't leave**

**Lena- Sure you can. Just grab your keys and leave**

**Kara- Eliza locks them away before she goes to bed😭😭😭**

**Lena- Oh😭😭😭Wait can't you run here?**

**Kara- Baby I love you. I'll be right over😘😘😘😘**

**Lena- Okay. I'll be waiting😏😏😏**

**Kara- Ugh you're making me feel excited**

**Lena- That's the point. See you soon**

**Kara- Yep you will😉😉😉**

Kara unplugs her phone and gets changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and throws on her shoes. She then quietly opens her window and climbs out and jumps off the roof after closing the window again. Kara ran to Lena's. 

 

**Kara- Babe open your window**

**Lena- K one sec**

**Kara- Yep**

Kara sees Lena come to the window and groans to herself. "Why?" Lena smirks and opens the window. "Hey there charmer." Kara controls herself and climbs the tree just outside Lena's window. She then climbs through the window. "Hey." Lena hugs Kara. Kara pulls away. "Lena there's something I need to tell you before we do anything." Lena nods. "Okay go on." Kara takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "You'll be my first." Lena looks shocked. "Seriously?" Kara nods. "What about freshman year?" Kara shakes her head. "I chickened out. I haven't had sex once in my long lifespan of living." "Not once?" Kara shakes her head. "I just you know. Masturbated a lot." Lena laughs quietly. "And here I thought you've had sex at least once. Well then. That explains why you're okay with waiting for me." Kara looks away with embarrassment. Lena softens and grabs Kara's hand and sits on her lap in the chair. "It's okay Kara. I know the real story. I know how you died and became a vampire." Kara looks shocked and scared. Lena kisses Kara softly. "I know you want to wait until I'm fully ready but the truth is I have been for awhile now. I just didn't want to rush things with you." Kara wraps her arms around Lena's waist. The two start making out. Kara stands up and holds onto Lena tightly until she reaches the bed. Kara lays down on top of Lena not once breaking away from her. Finally Kara pulls away so Lena could breathe. Kara hovers above Lena. "Are you absolutely sure you're ready for this?" Lena wraps her arms around Kara's neck and pulls her down into an earth shattering kiss. Lena moves one hand from Kara's neck to Kara's hardening dick. Kara grunts and pulls away from the kiss. "Lena..." "It's okay baby. You're okay." Lena moves her hand inside Kara's sweatpants and grabs hold of Kara's dick and starts stroking it. Kara grunts. Lena kisses Kara's neck and then her lips. "Relax baby. I'm here." Kara grips onto the pillow tightly. "Lena I I need." Kara grunts as pre-cum leaks from the tip of her dick. Lena smiles and guides Kara's dick to her entrance. Lena slides it in easily. Lena moans. Kara grunts. "Holy fuck." Lena kisses along Kara's neck and jawline. "You're okay. In and out. Nice and slow." Kara shakes her head. Lena moves her hands to Kara's face and wipes her tears. "It's okay Kara. You're okay. I'm okay." Kara looks into Lena's eyes. They glimmer. Kara lays down fully on top of Lena and starts thrusting at a very slow and steady pace. Kara grunts. Lena moans. "Fucking hell." Kara stops. "What? What's wrong?" "No don't stop. It feels so good." Kara nods and continues thrusting slowly into Lena. Lena's grip on the back of Kara's tank top tightens and her toes start to curl. "Fucking hell! Faster please. I'm getting close." Kara does as she's told. Lena starts moaning like crazy as Kara starts to pick up speed. Kara buries her face in the pillows beside her and grunts as she cums inside Lena. Lena cums shortly after for the second time. Once Kara relaxes she realizes what she's done and immediately pulls away. "Lena I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. You just felt so good around me and I couldn't control it." Lena chuckles. "Kara relax. It's okay." Kara shakes her head. "No this is bad. This is bad. Alex is gonna kill me." Lena comes over and sits in front of Kara and places her hands over Kara's wrists. "Kara love relax. I've been on birth control since the last slip up with what's his name." Kara starts tapping her foot. Lena places a hand on Kara's leg. When that doesn't get Kara's attention Lena stands up and sits on Kara's lap. Kara pulls Lena closer to her. "I'm so glad that I can't die." Lena looks confused. "Alex is scary when she's mad." Lena kisses Kara deeply. "What's the big deal about it anyway? Is it because of our age difference?" Kara nods. "It's because I'm not supposed to have sex with a human until they're 18. You're 17. It's a deal I made." Lena shrugs. "So I'll be 18 in two months. No big deal." Kara smiles. "True. Say. Wanna go for another round?" Lena chuckles. "I'd love to but I'm tired now." Kara nods. "Okay. Go to sleep then." Kara goes to leave when Lena grabs her wrist. "Don't leave." Kara kisses Lena's forehead. "I'm not. I'm just gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be back." Lena nods. Kara goes to the bathroom and then goes back to Lena's room. When she turns around after closing the door Lena is passed out. Kara chuckles to herself. Kara lays down on the bed next to Lena and Lena immediately lays her head on Kara's chest. Kara kisses Lena's hair and goes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. So I know I said in the tags that I was going to make kara and Lena's story slow burn but I just couldn't do it. So next chapter I'm going to explain a little about what happened between Lena and Jack. I'm going to leave a row of x's before and after the flashback. Feel free to skip it if you don't want to read it. As always I'd love to hear from you. Oh and thanks for the kudos! Bye guys


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted. I just couldn't for the life of me figure out how I wanted the chapter to go. Hopefully you guys like it. There's a bit of a flashback like I said i was going to do so feel free to skip it if ya don't want to read it. There's a row of x's before and after. As always enjoy!

Around 10 am Kara feels Lena stir. She smiles. "Morning." Lena kisses Kara. "Morning. Did you sleep okay?" Kara shrugs. "A bit. I was mostly watching you sleep. You look so peaceful." Lena giggles. "Most people would find that creepy." Kara leans in and hums against Lena's lips and then kisses her. "You don't?" Lena shakes her head. "I think it's adorable. Do you want to have morning sex?" Kara smirks and rolls over so she's on top of Lena. Lena giggles. The two start making out. Lena moans when she feels Kara push into her. Kara pulls away from the kiss and chuckles when she sees the expression on Lena's face. “You need to breathe babe.” Kara starts thrusting at a fast pace. Lena covers her mouth to keep from moaning too loud. “Fuck sakes Kara. You feel better than anyone I’ve had sex with.” Kara smiles. “Baby…” Lena moans. “Go ahead Kara.” Kara thrusts harder and cums hard along side Lena. Kara lays down on top of Lena a minute. Lena wraps her arms and legs around Kara. “Fuck I love you.” Kara lifts her head and kisses Lena deeply. “I love you more.” Lena tangles her fingers in Kara’s hair and puts her forehead against Kara’s and chuckles. “We should get dressed. Kara pulls away from Lena and pulls up her pants. She shrugs. “We don’t have to. It is Sunday.” Lena giggles. “True. I do need to get up though. I have a lunch date with Caitlin.” Kara hums and lays down next to Lena. Lena gets up and has a shower.

 

 

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

 

 

“Lena!” Jack looks frustrated and grabs Lena’s arm. “I told you to stay away from him!” Lena pulls away. “You don’t get to talk to me that way.” Jack laughs. “Last I checked I was the one in control. Not you.” Lena whimpers and then nods. Jack smiles. “Good girl. Now come here.” Lena comes over to Jack and gets on her knees. Jack unzips his pants. Lena takes out Jack's dock and immediately started sucking on it. Jack grunts. Lena bites down a bit. Jack grunts. “Easy!” A few minutes pass and Jack starts fucking Lena's throat. He moans. “Fuck your throat feels amazing.” Lena gags a few times. Jack thrusts hard once and cums down Lena's throat. Jack pulls out of Lena's mouth and she immediately started coughing. Lena gets up and goes to school. Kara catches up. “Hey Lena what’s up?” Lena smiles. “Hey Kara. Can we talk later? I’m late for class.” Kara looks confused but nods. “Yeah sure okay. Hey you okay?” Lena nods and closes her locker. “I’m fine.” Lena walks to class. Lena sits down in class and gets to work. Once she’s done her phone buzzes.

 

**Jack- Lena meet me in the school parking lot at lunch. Alone**

**Lena- Fine whatever**

**Jack- Drop the attitude as well**

 

Lena rolls her eyes. She hands in her work and goes to the bathroom. After she’s done doing her business.

 

**Lena- Hey Kar?**

**Kara the Stoner- What’s up love?**

**Lena- You come to the bathroom by our math class?**

**Kara the Stoner- I’ll be there in 2**

**Lena- K**

 

Lena sits on the counter after washing and drying her hands. Kara walks in. “Hey.” “Hey what’s wrong?” Lena puts her head against Kara’s chest and starts crying. Kara wraps her arms around Lena. “I'm sorry I didn’t listen to you. You were right.” Kara growls. “What has he done?” Lena pulls away and gets off the counter. Kara grabs Lena’s wrist gently. “Lena… What Has He Done?” Lena looks up at Kara and then looks away. “I don’t need to tell you. You already know. Multiple times. In fact he’s going to do it again at lunch.” Kara lets go of Lena and balls up her fists and growls. Lena goes back to class. The next period Lena takes her time doing her work. Alex notices. “Hey you okay?” Lena nods. Lena hands in her work at the end of the period. Alex grabs Lena’s wrist. “Where you off to?” “I have a thing to get to with Jack. I’ll see you later.” Alex nods and lets go. Lena goes to Jack. He smiles. Kara meets up with Alex and smiles. “Hey sis.” “Hey. Do you know what is going on with Lena?” Kara shrugs and then looks angry. “Where’d she go?” “She said she had a thing to do with Jack. What’s going on Kara?” Kara runs off. “Kara!” Alex follows. Kara finds Jack’s car and rips the top off. She pulls Jack off Lena and throws him to the ground. Alex gets there just in time. Kara wraps her arms around Lena. “It's okay Lena. I’m here. I’m here.” Lena wraps her arms around Kara’s neck and buried her face there as she’s crying. Kara lifts Lena up into her arms. “Alex grab that blanket.” Alex grabs the blanket and wraps it around Lena the best she could. Alex and Kara walk back in the school and go to their little hideout under the school. “You still have your sweatpants and hoodie down here right?” Alex nods. Alex goes and grabs them out of the locker. She hands the clothes to Kara. Kara helps Lena put on the clothes. Kara notices Lena shaking. Kara wraps her arms around Lena. “You poor baby. I’m here. I’m never leaving you.” Lena cradles her head in Kara’s chest. Alex and Kara go up to the cafeteria and sit at their usual table. Lena eats slowly. Kara grunts. Alex looks worried. “Alex you grab me my water bottle please?” Alex nods and goes to Kara’s locker and grabs the water bottle. She brings it to Kara and hands it over after opening it. Kara takes a few gulps. Kara puts the bottle down and wipes her mouth. Lena giggles when Kara tickles her back. Kara smiles. Lena finishes eating. Alex grabs Kara’s water bottle as she stands up and Kara and her leave with Lena. Students looked at Kara and Lena weirdly. At Lena's locker. “Kara…” Kara smiles. “I’m never leaving you.” Lena nods. The rest of the day goes by. Jack comes up to Lena. Kara grabs him by his throat. “If I ever see your face again I’ll kill you. Now back off!” Kara throws Jack gently away. Jack just walks off.

 

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

 

Lena comes in after her lunch date with Caitlin. She goes up to her room and sees Kara isn’t there. Lena looks sad. She brings out her phone.

 

**Lena- Where’d you go?**

**Kara the Stoner- Sorry. Had to go home. Alex hurt herself**

**Lena- 😰😰😰 She okay?**

**Kara the Stoner- Yeah she’s fine. Just a few minor scrapes**

**Lena- Phew. Well give her my best and I’ll see you tomorrow😘**

**Kara the Stoner- I will 😘😘😘😘**

 

Lena giggles and goes to the kitchen to get a drink. She takes the lid off and throws it in the bin. “Mother you home?” “In my office dear.” Lena takes a swig of her drink and goes to her mother. “Hey mum.” Lillian looks up and smiles. “Hello dear. Did you have fun with Caitlin?” Lena nods. “We had lunch and then went to the movies. What are you doing?” Lillian goes through her papers. “Dealing with taxes. Not too many of those remember.” Lena smiles and nods. “Yes mum. Ill leave you.” Lillian smiles and kisses Lena's forehead. Lena walks out and goes to her room. Lena lays on her bed watching a movie while drinking her drink. Close to the end of the movie Lena's phone chimes. She looks at it.

 

**Alex- Hey. Sorry to bother you but I need a favor**

**Lena- Anything. What’s up?**

**Alex- I need you to go to the store and get me some painkillers**

**Lena- Where's your mom and Kara?**

**Alex- Out with my mothers friend**

**Lena- Okay I’ll be there as fast as I can**

**Alex- You’re a lifesaver**

 

Lena gets up and goes downstairs. “Mom I need to borrow your keys.” “They’re in the tray by the door.” “Thank you. I’ll be back shortly. Just getting something for Alex at the store.” “Okay dear. Be careful.” “I will.” Lena grabs the keys and leaves. She drives to the store. Lena walks in and looks for some painkillers. The clerk comes over. “Can I help you look for something?” Lena smiles. “Yes hi. What’s the strongest stuff you have for painkillers?” The clerk smiles. He looks around. “Ah here you are.” The clerk hands Lena a box. “Thanks so much.” “That’ll be $12 please.” Lena hands the clerk the money. “Have a great day.” “Thanks so much. You as well.” Lena leaves and drives to Kara’s. She walks around back and goes in the house. Lena then goes up the stairs. Alex smiles when she sees Lena. “Oh thank god.” Lena giggles and takes out the box and opens it. She takes one pill out and drops it in Alex’s hand. Alex takes the pill and guzzles down a glass of water. “Ah. Thank you.” Lena nods. “No problem. I'll leave them here.” Alex nods. Lena places the bottle on the nightstand. “Anything else?” Alex shakes her head. “I’m good. My mom and Kara should be back soon anyway so. I’ll see you tomorrow.” “See you tomorrow.” Lena leaves. Back at home. Lena makes dinner for her and her mother. The two sit at the table and eat. “This is delicious food dear. Thank you.” Lena smiles. “You’re welcome. I just figured I’d do this since you’ve been working so hard lately.” Lillian smiles. “I appreciate it.” The two finish eating in silence. Lena says goodnight to her mother after washing and putting away the dishes. Lena goes up to her bathroom and brushes her teeth. Lena then climbs into bed.

 

**Lena- Night babe. Love you 😘😘😘**

**Kara the Stoner- Night. Love you more 😙😚😘😙😚😘**

 

Lena plugs in her phone and goes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own. Feel free to suggest stuff for the next chapter. I'm kinda at a writer's block moment lol. Anyways love ya guys!


End file.
